


Pickup Trucks & Pink Hair Dye

by walkaroundtheworld



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: 4+1, Boys In Love, But Nothing Too Bad, I wrote this instead of homework, M/M, Pink Hair Seb, Slightly altered canon, Theater Boyfriends, because they deserve it, i love Georgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkaroundtheworld/pseuds/walkaroundtheworld
Summary: Seb and Carlos getting together through the eyes of Georgie Matthew-Smith. (Plus one bonus scene for my boys!)Featuring plenty of Seb and Georgie bonding, your usual dose of Seblos, and a bonus Ashlyn appearance!
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell & Seb Matthew-Smith, Seb Matthew-Smith & Georgie Matthew-Smith, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Pickup Trucks & Pink Hair Dye

1.

Georgie Matthew-Smith first learned who Carlos Rodriguez was on audition day. Seb slammed the door to the battered baby-blue pickup and immediately slumped in the passenger seat, burying his head in his hands. "Oh my god, Georgie, I got the part. Jesus Christ. That was terrifying," He lifted his head carefully, grinning. "I think I loved it."

Georgie shook her head. "Theater dork," she said, ruffling his hair. "You can have aux cord privileges. Mom and Dad are out, so if you rally everyone else I might even let you pick what I make for dinner _and_ pick a movie for tonight." To anyone else, it might look mindless, but Seb saw Georgie's pride and affection clear as day.

His smile grew. "You have a deal," he replied. Bop to the Top started blaring through the speakers as Georgie pulled out of the East parking lot. 

"Anything interesting happen?" Georgie asked, and Seb grimaced. After explaining the whole Ricky-Nini-Ej triangle, to which Georgie reacted with a long whistle, he fidgeted. "Also, a guy talked to Miss Jenn for me," he added carefully. "Carlos Rodriguez- I don't think you know him, he's in my grade, we have a few mutual friends- told Miss Jenn I wanted to be Sharpay. I have no idea how he knew!" Seb exclaimed, eyebrows furrowing.

"Ash probably told him or something," she interrupted. 

"Oh, that _does_ make sense. Thanks. Well, anyway, he said it because I didn't," Seb finished. Georgie cocked an eyebrow, and he rolled his eyes. "...And he's really cute and definitely gay." Georgie tried her hardest not to smile as Seb blushed. "Not a word," he warned, "it doesn't even matter and only Ash knows." 

Georgie mimed zipping her lips closed with a knowing smile and just turned up the music. 

2.

Georgie was dying her hair pink the next time she heard about Carlos. Well, not quite the next time- she had heard plenty about him- but the next important time. She worked the bright pink dye into her hair, forgoing gloves entirely. The entire act was impulsive, honestly. She wanted lava girl colored hair, so she was sitting on the bathroom floor at ten o'clock on a school night giving herself lava girl colored hair. 

When Seb barged through the door and immediately sat on the floor, it was a welcome distraction from her own thought process. 

"I like Carlos," Seb declared breathlessly, running a hand through his hair. Georgie just laughed, and he frowned. "What?"

"I could have told you that," she responded. "I think the only person more oblivious than you might be him." Georgie didn't even know Carlos particularly well. She had a couple of stories from Seb, and she saw them talking in the hallways a couple of times. That was about it, but even then she could tell Seb was head-over-heels for Carlos. 

"How about this- I put some pink streaks in your hair, you tell me about him."

Seb smiled. "Deal."

And that was how they ended up with Georgie, hair dye still in, sitting on the counter, putting pink streaks in Seb's hair as he sat cross-legged talking about Carlos. 

"I just- Oh my god, Georgie, I'm such a gay disaster. And he's cute, really, but he's so much _more_ , and I am hopeless." Seb sped through the words like he was dying to say them. "He's so talented that he literally choreographed an entire musical. And he's a good dancer too! He's basically perfect and I'm going to die if I have to dance with him again and not date him." Georgie decided that there's no way Carlos was making his way out of Seb's mind anytime soon.

She thought for a second before carefully broaching her idea to Seb. "So, wild concept here, what if you asked him out?" She held back a laugh when Seb's eyes widened.

"But what if he doesn't like me?" These were the moments when Georgie hated being an older sister. She hated how vulnerable he looked and how perfectly innocent he was. Mentally, she made a note to find Carlos and tell him that he is not allowed to break Seb's heart- sister's orders.

"But what if he does?" she said softly. 

Seb laughed. "I didn't bother to think about that." He made a couple of faces in the mirror, and Georgie laughed with him. 

"Pink suits you," she decided, and she meant it. He absolutely rocked it- which was good, considering he was about to play Sharpay. "Now help me wash mine out?"

(To nobody's surprise, they both looked fabulous.)

3\. 

When Seb's head popped through the open window of her pickup, Georgie was admiring the fabulous job they had done the previous night. She looked better than she had expected in pink, and Seb looked good. Really good. The pink suited him perfectly, somehow. Some days Georgie could swear he was living in a TV series with how well things turned out for him. "Can Ash come over?" Seb asked, and Georgie just nodded in response. Once they had both hopped in, she pulled out of the East High parking lot.

"Ash, you know the drill. You get the aux, because guest rights," Georgie announced. "Also, I like the streaks in your hair." Ashlyn, usually talkative, just nodded in thanks. As the High School Musical soundtrack filled the car, she noticed a suspicious lack of singing. Checking her mirror, she saw Ashlyn staring intently at Seb, who was avoiding meeting her eyes. She sighed, turning down the volume. "So, is somebody going to tell me what happened today?"

"Carlos likes Seb and Seb finally realized it, but now he's being stupid and he's in denial," Ashlyn said immediately. Seb just gave Georgie a guilty look. She commended herself on her ability to deal with drama and drive competently. "You should have seen it," Ashlyn continued. "I'm pretty sure Carlos went full disaster gay when he saw Seb with the pink hair." The boy in question just sighed, and Georgie grinned.

"Pink hair was my idea, thank you very much," the senior confirmed. "It looks good! So you stunned your crush and he likes you, what's the big deal here?"

Seb groaned. "Well, when you say it like that..." He slumped against the seat. "I guess I'm just overwhelmed. I never thought that he could actually like me, y'know?" 

Georgie sighed, running a hand through her bright pink hair. "Unfortunately, I do know." She knew a bit too well. She'd had her own troubles with girls, after all. Shaking her head, she decided not to dwell. "But that's clearly not an issue anymore, right?"

"Right!" Ashlyn chorused, and Seb looked at her skeptically. "What? She's right!" Ash defended. Seb laughed, and he seemed a little better, and Georgie decided that was good enough for her.

Later, when Georgie was tasked with picking the pair up from rehearsal, Ash jumped in the car- without Seb. She cocked an eyebrow. "Ash, did you lose our boy?"

"Well, he's kind of talking to Carlos, so I might have just let him be," the redhead replied apologetically. "I think they're on that bench out front." Georgie grinned- this, she could work with.

Pulling around to the theater entrance of the school, she spotted the pair deep in conversation. Facing each other, both of them sitting cross-legged, she smiled. The two didn't even notice when Georgie pulled up next to them. Rolling down the window, she called, "Hey Seb! Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Seb shot her a look that very clearly said _I hate you, go away_ and Georgie just smiled wider. This was the fun part of being an older sibling.

Deadpan, Seb turned back to Carlos. "This is Georgia Matthew-Smith. I hate her." He gestured towards Georgie unenthusiastically

Georgie gasped overdramatically, trying her hardest to ignore Ashlyn's laughter in the background. "Wow, brother, formal name and everything," she said, throwing a hand to her forehead. "I'm wounded."

Carlos, the poor boy, looked absolutely lost. He's an only child for sure, she decided. He hesitated before waving quickly. "I like your hair," he offered.

Seb sighed. "Georgie, this is Carlos, our choreographer."

"I know," Georgie interjected quickly. "I've heard plenty about you- right, Seb?" 

"Shut up," Seb mumbled, cheeks as pink as his hair. Carlos looked completely stricken, and Georgie smiled. She was happy that they had found each other, even if they were both too scared to say anything about it. 

As Seb slipped into the back seat, Ashlyn raised her eyebrows suggestively. "So... what were you two lovebirds talking about?" 

"Shut up!" Seb insisted, shoving his friend jokingly. "We were scheduling an extra rehearsal for next week before school. It's nothing."

"Sure." Georgie rolled her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that."

4.

When Seb collapsed into the passenger seat of the pickup, practically hyperventilating, Georgie immediately knew she was in for a long night. "Oh my god, Georgie," he said, sliding further down the seat, "Carlos asked me to homecoming." As any sane person would do to express being happy for someone, she high-fived him. 

"So, remind me why we're panicking?" she asked carefully, and Seb sighed. 

"This is scary! I don't want to mess it up!"

Georgie exhaled quickly. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

And then they got home. And they found out that their oldest cow, Seb's favorite, was missing. And they spent hours driving around looking for her. By the time Georgie got a text that they had found her, Seb was practically in tears. "Hey. Come here, loser," she said quietly, and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"He's going to hate me," Seb whispered into her hair. "I'm two and a half hours late, three by the time I get ready and we make it there." Georgie just ushered him upstairs to get ready. No matter what Carlos's reaction was, their ties were going to match because it's Seb. They just had to hope he was understanding about the whole thing. 

The drive to the school happened in anxious silence. As Seb went to get out of the car, Georgie tapped his shoulder. "Hey. Breathe. You've got this, okay?" For good luck, like they always did, they linked pinky fingers and pressed their thumbs together. She resisted the urge to ruffle his freshly-gelled hair. When she got a text fifteen minutes later reading 'he gets it!!! ily don't forget to pick me up @10', she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

The next day, Seb invited Carlos over to the house. Georgie was under strict instructions not to scare him away, whatever that meant. She scoffed just thinking about it, and then considered whether or not she was scary, and _then_ considered whether or not she wanted to be. Her thoughts were interrupted by the car door opening and two boys climbing in the back seat, and she smiled.

"Carlos! Hi! Seatbelts on please, and normally you would get guest rights to the aux cord, but I'm tired of the High School Musical soundtrack." Clairo played softly instead, coming from Georgie's phone. She could see some of the tension leave Carlos's shoulders, and she internally high-fived herself. She let Carlos and Seb talk among themselves until they got out of the car. Of course, she couldn't be _too_ nice. "I'll come get you when it's time for dinner," she called as they went their separate ways in the house. "Be safe!" Seb flipped her off as she closed the door to her room, and she could hear Carlos laughing.

When she had finally finished her homework and made dinner, she set off to find Seb and Carlos. She checked Seb's room, the living room, and the basement- nada. Where else could they even be, the barn? With a shrug, she slipped on her battered combat boots and made her way out from the mudroom.

Georgie slipped into the barn, and there they were, and _oh_. Fucking _finally_. Carlos had Seb's collar in his fist, and Seb had a hand on his waist, and they were kissing. She immediately turned around, because privacy, and silently fist-pumped. It was nice to see her little brother happy! Plus, if she had to see them awkwardly pretend not to like each other one more time, she would secondhand die of the tension. It was unbearable. After a minute, she re-opened the barn doors. This time, they noticed her, and she clapped. "Congrats on getting together, lovebirds! Sorry to interrupt, but dinner's ready. I made pasta!" When they followed her back to the house, hands intertwined, she pretended not to notice.

+1

Georgie loved the school musical this year, and totally not because of any bias, what do you mean? She did think the family signs were a little overboard, but whatever. She proudly held one anyway. The drama was the most entertaining part- Ricky and Nini and Ej did not look like they were having a good time. She wished she had popcorn.

When Seb finally escaped the dressing room, Georgie was the last one to envelop him in a hug. "You were great!" she mumbled.

Seb flushed with pride. "Thanks. Honestly, it's all Carlos. His choreography is what makes us all look good." Georgie laughed and shook her head. Seb was never one to give himself much credit. She pulled him in for one more quick hug, and he laughed. "You should have seen it before Bop to the Top, he gave me the sweetest pep talk and-"

"Speaking of lover boy, he's here for you," she interrupted, observing the flush that developed on Seb's cheeks. "And he brought flowers. Go get your boy!" She twirled him around by the shoulders, laughing. Seb's eyes widened at the sight of Carlos holding a bouquet, blushing just as much. Georgie let it be her responsibility to usher the rest of her family out to their cars to let them have their moment. She, on the other hand, waited, because she had offered to drive them to Denny's. And if they ended up stealing kisses in her backseat, well. She wasn't one to stop a few lovers, now, was she?


End file.
